


【不仲】Liar（上）

by nkhr_ys



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkhr_ys/pseuds/nkhr_ys
Summary: 京本大我 × 松村北斗（不分左右）－請搭配《ラィア×ラィア》成員鑑賞會食用－自我解讀
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	【不仲】Liar（上）

今天，SixTONES的團員除了北斗一起去看了北斗主演的電影《ラィア×ラィア》。在那之前，六個人先集合拍了要上傳到YouTube的影片開頭。

「所以呢？有吻戲嗎？」

在開始錄影前，大我走到了北斗旁邊向他提問。

在知道北斗要主演少女漫畫改編的電影時，這個問題就一直困擾著他，而這段自言自語總是時不時的在大我腦中響起。

『不是說不行，但就是心裡會有那麼點過不去。但又不能一開始就像女朋友一樣直接去問他有沒有吻戲，我又不是他的什麼人，我們只是同個團體的伙伴……而已。對啊……只是團員關係而已！我為什麼要想那麼多，到底關我什麼事！』

這段話就這樣循環播放，從得知消息的那天一直到剛剛。大我實在忍不住了，看到正在準備拍攝的北斗就向他走過去了。誰知道嘴巴動得比頭腦快，等大我意識到的時候已經問出口了。

「欸？」

北斗驚訝的看著大我，似乎被大我對自己主動提問這件事嚇到了。愣了幾秒的人在腦中搜尋了可以用的字詞後緩緩說出了一句有講等於沒說一樣的話。

「這……不能劇透的……」

「是嗎？那沒事了，打擾啦－－」

為了掩飾自己的心情，大我飛快的轉身離開，刻意讓自己的語氣聽起來輕快一點。但由於太快轉身了，大我沒看到有人的耳朵已經紅透了。

「什麼啊……怎麼生氣了……」

北斗一邊摸著自己要被燙熟的耳朵一邊小聲的說。

「北斗～要拍囉～」

「來了－－」

－

開頭的影片拍完之後，北斗就去接受採訪了。而其他五位團員前往影廳觀賞電影。一路上大我都沒說話，他在心裡一直給自己加油打氣，也一直給自己做心理建設。就這樣，電影開始播放了。

－

「如果我說喜歡你，會讓你困擾嗎？」

『困擾啊，超困擾啊！』

此時的大我努力管理自己的表情，畢竟攝影機在拍著。但此時的他已經在心裡大叫著。

－

「我現在……超幸福的！」

『是嗎……』

看著布幕上露出如柴犬般的笑容時，大我心裡也感到一陣暖和，而大我並沒有發現，他自己的嘴角悄悄上揚了。

『但是……那傢伙還會對我露出這樣的笑容嗎？』

－

不知為何，成員的情緒越來越高漲，但他只覺得越來越沉重，有些喘不過氣。他把自己埋進影廳的座椅裡，希望借此讓自己感覺舒服點。

『那個擁抱是什麼味道的呢？有點想不起來了。』

大我想到出神了，等他回神時就被一幕衝擊到了。慎太郎因為激動而站起來了，剛剛好，擋住大我不想看的部分。

『……騙子』

－

北斗從採訪回來時，就受到成員熱情迎接，收到了成員給他的評價，只剩下大我還沒有。

「欸……哪裡印象深刻嗎？就是那個什麼……まつむライア一……」

「啊？那是什麼？」

「哈哈哈まつむライア一」

「他就是想講這個梗啦！」

「まつむライア一可愛的地方都展現出來了！」

當成員都在說大我想出來的梗時，北斗看著中間金髮的人想著。

『搞什麼啊，這傢伙絕對是生氣了啊……』

－

打打鬧鬧的拍完影片後，他們一個個的往地下停車場走去。進了電梯後團員一個個都還在討論北斗的電影，而北斗就站在電梯的角落靜靜的聽著，大我則站在北斗旁邊的位置一言不發。北斗瞄向旁邊的人，距離說近不近、說遠不遠，就是個尷尬的距離。原本他想說點什麼，但是電梯門開了，他也就收回這個想法了。

北斗跟著前面的團員走出電梯，突然間，他的左手臂被人拉住了。回頭一看，是京本大我。

大我右手拉著北斗的手臂，踮起腳尖湊到北斗耳邊，輕聲說了一句「騙子。」就自己快步往前走了。被說騙子的人愣了幾秒，差點被電梯夾到。北斗感到十分困惑，他不明白自己到底哪裡騙他了。

－

先走一步的人，現在臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。因為剛剛湊上去的時候聞到了北斗身上淡淡的香味。

那個約定的味道。

『居然不懂……還是忘了？這個騙子！』

『唉……算了，時間還多的是，慢慢來吧。』

**Author's Note:**

> 故意有些事不說，不知道能不能讓大家理解（抓頭）  
> 沒有想要解釋清楚的意思，就讓大家自由想像！


End file.
